Broken Half
by Jenny1751
Summary: Ciel loves his brother more than anything in the world, he couldn't bear the thought of him ever leaving. Real!Ciel's POV and also a "What-If" story. I feel like I made him sort of a yandere here..? So... warning?


**1680 words**

 **If you're a fan of my other stories I'm so sorry but I couldn't help myself XD**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Ciel loved his brother.

There was no question in that. They were two halves of a whole; completely inseparable. He believed from the bottom of his heart that it was fine even if the entire world disappeared, as long as his brother was still him. As long as his brother remained smiling beside him, then he'd be content.

He didn't care if he got married to Lizzy someday, he didn't care about becoming an Earl someday, and he didn't care about becoming the Queen's Watchdog. And, although he loved his parents deeply; he still couldn't- wouldn't deny the fact that in his life, they were second. His brother was his utmost priority.

His precious little brother who was so fragile but strong at the same time, he could break at the lightest touch yet would still be willing to take a bullet for you. He was too good for this world, so Ciel had always seen it as his duty to look after him.

Protect him. Shield him from cruelty, guard his innocence, and eliminate anything that tries to harm him.

So when his beloved brother announced that he wanted to leave London when he grew up and set up a toy store, something inside Ciel broke.

His brother, his shining light and other half. If Ciel couldn't stay by his side and protect him then what was the point?

His brother wouldn't last long alone in the world to begin with. He was a small, innocent, little rabbit that would inevitably be eaten by hungry wolves that the world was filled with. Ciel couldn't let that happen. He had to protect him.

They still had years before they can be considered as 'grown up'. So Ciel had all the time in the world to convince his brother that he should stay. Stay by his side, forever and always.

"Father, can you take me to the to the toy store?"

"Hm?" Vincent raised an eyebrow at his son. "Why, all of a sudden?"

He knew his son didn't dislike the idea, but he often just preferred playing outside with his cousin/fiancé Elizabeth or his Aunt Anne. Most of the toys in the mansion didn't belong to Ciel, and he never seemed to care.

"I want to buy toys. Lots of them!" he said.

If his brother wanted more toys then that could easily be fixed. It wasn't something that had to be obtained by leaving London, after all. Ciel will show his brother that anything he wants, he could give him. So he won't ever leave.

Vincent sighed in exasperation. "Alright, let me go get your brother-"

"NO!" Ciel cried out, making his father flinch. "I… I want to surprise him."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "… I see, that makes a lot more sense."

"Hm?" he tilted his head curiously.

"It's nothing. I'll go tell your mother. You go get ready."

"Okay!" he nodded enthusiastically before running off.

He'll buy the most expensive toys of all kinds; from large, fluffy teddy bears to those mechanical ones like toy trains. The most exquisite and beautiful dolls, stuffed toys made of the softest material, hand-crafted figurines holding such eloquent details, millions of blocks that would be enough to build a castle.

His brother deserved the best of the best, only the finest quality and only Ciel could ever give him that. Ciel is the only one who will ever understand just how precious his brother is, that he's not a mere extra.

No one will be able to love his brother as much as Ciel, himself, does.

So there's no reason for his brother to leave, he'll never be happy. Ciel knows he'll never be happy without his brother, so it must be the same for him, right? His brother can just be so silly sometimes, but that's okay. Ciel loves him for it, all he has to do is make him realize that his only place in this world is by Ciel's side.

"Brother! We're going out." Ciel announced.

"Eh? Where are we going?" he asked.

"I'm accompanying my father out to town, but you don't need to come. It's better if you rest at home."

"H-huh? But I'm fine! I can tag along with you…" he pouted, making Ciel giggle.

"You just got better, we don't want you getting sick again, right?" he said, waving a finger. "Besides, we're only going out to do some chore. We'll be back quick."

"… okay." He said, although he was still pouting.

Satisfied, Ciel went to change. Once done, he gave his brother a hug.

"See you!" he said, about to run out but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned to see his brother looking a bit upset.

No. No, that was wrong. Ciel hated it when his brother is upset. He should be smiling, that bright and innocent smile of his. He hated it when his brother isn't smiling; whenever his brother is sad. _He hated it._

"Hey, what's wrong..?"

"… Can I really not come with you?" he asked.

Ciel smiled fondly. "Are you gonna miss me?"

He intended it as a joke, but to his surprise, his brother nodded.

"What?" he let out a laugh. "Don't worry about it too much! I'll be back before you know it!"

"… Promise?"

"Promise!" he grinned.

And when he comes back, his brother would be smiling at the huge assortment of toys he'd take home.

"Well, I gotta go!" he waved goodbye and ran off.

On the gates, his parents were waiting for him with the carriage ready.

"You're coming too, Mother?" he asked, curiously to which she nodded.

"Your Aunt Anne just got out of the hospital and I invited her over to celebrate. I'm still a bit worried about her though, so I think I'll surprise her with a visit." She giggled.

"Eh?! Aunt Anne is coming to play?" Ciel grinned.

"Now now, Ciel. Aunt Anne just got better so keep in mind not to strain her, alright?"

"Okay!"

"Alright, alright, enough dilly-dallying. Let's go." Vincent said before turning to Tanaka. "I leave the mansion in your hands."

"Of course." He bowed. "I'll also be sure to keep the young master company."

"Thank you." Vincent gave him a grateful smile before they entered the carriage.

They had such an amazing time that Ciel almost didn't realize time flying by. His mother met up with Aunt Anne, they were chatting happily outside the toy store while he and his father were inside. He gestured to practically every toy on display and begged his father to buy it to which Vincent only sighed in exasperation but still couldn't help the fond smile on his lips.

Ciel has an amazing life. His parents were amazing and they loved him unconditionally, he has a fun aunt who was also a doctor and will always look after him, and also another strong aunt who may be scary but he knew he could rely on when the time ever comes. His future was set as the heir to the earl of Phantomhive and he will marry the beautiful daughter of the leader of the British Knights. He will loyally serve under the Queen, make a name for himself and become a man like his father.

And by his side would be his brother, who will become a pastor or a doctor and live nearby.

They would live a happy life together. Everything will be perfect.

That's how it was supposed to be.

So why?

Things weren't supposed to end up like this. They were supposed to come home and Ciel will surprise his brother with all the toys that he brought home. And then, when he stops being silly, he'll change his mind about leaving London when he grows up.

But that's not what happened.

They came back and there was no Tanaka bowing at them with a polite greeting, nor was there his brother to smile at them with eyes full of excitement.

The only thing that greeted them upon their return was the raging flames that engulfed the entire mansion. The mansion where he had told his brother to stay behind.

"Brother!" he cried out and even made a run towards the burning mansion.

"Stop it, Ciel! That's too dangerous!" His mother wrapped him in an embrace that should've been comforting, but only made him feel trapped and helpless.

"But-!" He struggled desperately but her hold did not yield. Although even she couldn't mask the utter horror in her eyes as she watched the flames burn their home; burn her so-

"Rachel! Get back in the carriage and call for help!" Vincent ordered.

"Wha- What are you going to do?!"

The conversation continued on but Ciel wasn't hearing any of it. His mind was screaming at him to go find his brother. He can't lose him; his _lighthishappineshisbelovedbrotherheCAN'T-_

Ciel cried out his name and struggled harder, to the point that even Aunt Anne had to help out in restricting him and they went back into the carriage.

Ciel didn't remember anything after that, his mind just went blank. Everything was a blur; he remembered talking back to his mother but not what was said, he remembered arriving at the police station and begging someone to do something but not what he asked of them or who exactly he asked, he remembered his father joining them at the station _alone_.

He didn't remember what _excuse_ his father gave for not returning with his brother (because that would be all there is to it; an excuse) and he didn't care. He just remembered a few key words from eavesdropping on the adults.

Break-in. Servants were attacked. Burned everything down. Few survivors. Tanaka, in the hospital.

His brother.

 _Gone_.

Missing, they couldn't even find his body. But his brother was so small, wouldn't it be so easy for the flames to engulf him and turn him into complete ash?

It was yesterday when Ciel's heart cracked at his brother's wish to leave him.

But today was the day that his heart completely _shattered._

* * *

 **So yeah, this is a 'what if' scenario. Our!Ciel was the only one captured. I don't even know what I plan to do with this. I'll continue it, depending on my mood. I also wanna wait if they ever plan on telling us what Our!Ciel's real name is.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think!**

 **Please review ~ !**

 **~ RnR ~ !**

 **~ RnR ~ !**


End file.
